If i was the one
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: my second song fic. this is how May feels if Ash choose her and not Misty. AaMay AshxMay advanceshipping fixed mistakes with translation


**Hi guys! just to tell you guys that the words in BOLD are in filapino. the words in Italic are in english. this was hard to translate but this is how good i did it. i hope you guys can still understand the song still. **

**Song: Kung ako na lang sana** _If I was the one _

**Singer: Sarah Geronimo**

**Heto ka naman **_Here you are_

_**  
**_**Kumakatok sa aking pintuan **_knocking on my door_

**  
Muling naghahanap ng makakausap **_again looking for someone to talk to_

_**  
**_**At heto na naman ako **_here I am again_

**  
Nakikinig sa mga kwento mong paulit-ulit lang **_listening to your stories that you keep_ _saying over and over again_

You knock on my door

Looking for someone to talk to

You already told me this

About a hundred times

That you love each other so much

Holding back even I get hurt

**Ewan kung bakit ba **_I don't know__your still not wondering__**  
**_**  
Hindi ba't kailan lang nang ika'y iwanan nya **_wasn't it just recent that she just left you?_**  
**

**Nagtitiis kahit nasasaktan **_I'm holding back my pain_

**Hindi ko pa nadadala **_You still haven't learnt_

Even we know each other for a long time

I still get hurt

When you two are together

I hold my pain back

It's amazing

That it was yesterday she left you

**  
At ewan ko sa iyo **_I don't know about you__**  
**_**  
Parang bale wala ang puso ko **_my heart is useless to you__**  
**_**  
Ano nga ba meron siya **_what does she have?__**  
**_**  
Na sa akin ay di mo makita **_that you can't see in me?_

Sometimes I think

That my heart that beats for you

Is useless

But you knew here more than you did with me

But I always wanted to ask was

What did you see in her that you can't see in me?

**Di ka na muling mag-iisa **_you won't be by yourself again__**  
**_**  
Kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal **_If I was the one you loved_

**Di ka na muling luluha pa** _you wouldn't be crying again_

**Di ka na mangangailan pang humanap ng iba **_you wouldn't need to look for someone else  
_**  
Narito ang puso ko **_here is my heart__**  
**_**  
Maghihintay lamang sa iyo **_waiting just for you_

**Kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal **_If i was the one you loved_

If I was the one you loved

You wouldn't be by yourself right now

And crying once more

And you wouldn't need to look for anyway else

And you wouldn't be crying for her

So here I am

My heart waiting for you_**  
**_

**Verse 2:**_  
_  
**Umaasa ang puso mo** _hoping for your heart  
_  
**Baka sakali pang ito'y magbago narito lang ako **_just in case it changes I'm just here  
_  
**Kasama ang buong buhay mo **_with you with your whole life_

**Ang kulang na lang mahalin mo rin akong lubusan **_what is missing is that you love me completely _

**Heto pa rin ako **_here i am_

Don't forget

I'm here by your side

Waiting for that heart of yours

To change direction and face my way

But what is missing from you

Is your love that completes me

But are you really that blind and that deaf

Can't you hear me heart beating for you

Can't you heard me heart calling out for you?

**Di ka na muling mag-iisa **_you won't be by yourself again_**  
****  
Kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal **_If I was the one you loved__**  
**_**  
Di ka na muling luluha **_pa you wouldn't be crying again__**  
**_**  
Di ka na mangangailan pang humanap ng iba **_you wouldn't need to look for someone else_

**Kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal **_If i was the one you loved_

If I was the one you loved

I would make you happy

Like the old times

And I will promise you

That you will never shed a tear when I'm with you

**Chorus:**

**Kung ako na lang sana **_If I was the one _

**Di ka na muling mag-iisa **_you won't be by yourself again__**  
**_**  
Kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal **_If I was the one you loved__**  
**_**  
Di ka na muling luluha **_pa you wouldn't be crying again__**  
**_**  
Di ka na mangangailan pang humanap ng iba **_you wouldn't need to look for someone else_

**Kung ako na lang sana ang iyong minahal **_If i was the one _

Now that she is gone

From your life

I will always be here

My heart beating for you

Telling you that I love you

Even you can't hear those words

Or feel

**  
Kung ako na lang sana... **_If I was the one _

If I was the one you loved

Maybe our lives would be different

You wouldn't be crying

You wouldn't be looking for someone new

If I was the one you loved

Ash

Chorus:

_If I was the one you loved_

Chorus:

**Kung ako na langa sana**_If I was the one _


End file.
